


Cold Comfort

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He belonged to her, he always had. Bane never understood initially why that would be, but he had been waiting for something to believe in, fight for, protect. Talia had been a tiny, nearly flawless creature in his eyes, and she needed someone to fight for as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

He belonged to her, he always had. Bane never understood initially why that would be, but he had been waiting for something to believe in, fight for, protect. Talia had been a tiny, nearly flawless creature in his eyes, and she needed someone to fight for as well.

Talia curled up tightly into a ball, the sounds of the men more like the falling waves of the sea. They never dared to interrupt her naps, and only Bane had that privilege. Even Barsad would have to wait until she rose and decided that the men were worth her time. On this day, she wanted to be alone. It was an offhand comment she had overheard earlier, that Ra's al Ghul had died a fiery death at the hand of one of his pupils.

That wasn't fair. It should have been _her_ knife buried inside his ribs.

Bane never let her wallow for long. He came into her tent, kneeling in silence at her side. He pressed his hands to her arm after a moment, stroking her skin reverently as always. "You cannot lie here, Talia. There is much to be done."

"For what?"

"For revenge, of course."

Of course. Of course. This wasn't ordinary grief she felt, after all. This unbridled rage was for opportunity lost, not actual filial piety. Ra's al Ghul hadn't deserved that.

Talia dragged herself up to a sitting position and leaned forward, her forehead touching his. She didn't fear the mask the way some did, thinking it made him inhuman. Talia knew that he was too human beneath the mask, vulnerable to the wrong word passing through her lips, just as she would only ever be vulnerable to him.

She ran her hands over his muscled arms and pressed her lips to the skin available around the edges of his mask. "My friend, my friend," she whispered against his skin. "My Bane."

His hands encircled her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Talia," he growled, the same possessiveness from his touch in his voice.

As Talia kissed his face, Bane pulled the clothes from her body. His hands moved everywhere, at times rough and at times exceedingly gentle. She was wet and aching, breath coming in rasping gasps across the exposed tops of his cheeks. This was why he shaved his head; he wanted there to be more skin for her fingers to smooth over, more places for her lips to brush against. He was so oversensitive that even her breath could send shivers down his spine.

Bane pushed his thick fingers inside of her, murmuring in a smattering of different languages that she was his, he would never let anything get in her way, he would never let her be alone again. Talia answered in kind, breath ghosting over his sensitive cheeks as her hands moved down to his strong shoulders to keep her balance. She clenched her inner muscles around his fingers, his thumb pushing hard at her clit. Talia raked her nails down his back, scoring welts and drawing blood as she came. Then with deliberate slowness, she kissed her way down his chest and took his slick fingers into her mouth. She sucked and laved them with her tongue as she moved to kneel before him. Letting go of his fingers with an obscene popping sound, she opened his pants and took his erect cock into her mouth. Taking him in deep enough to choke, Talia gave his cock the same attention she gave his fingers.

Bane touched her face reverently when he spurted down her throat. "Talia," he rumbled, tracing her eyebrows and closed eyes. "There is reason for everything."

"I know," she replied, opening her eyes and rising gracefully to her feet. "You are my comfort, my soul, my friend." She cradled his masked face in her hands. "You are everything to me."

"And you to me."

They were together now, and they served a single glorious purpose.


End file.
